


And Then Came a Storm

by PrinnPrick



Series: Final Fantasy VII Re-Write [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drag, Drama, Injury Recovery, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Spoilers, Strifehart, event changes, final fantasy 7 rewrite, final fantasy vii rewrite, in-game for final fantasy vii, man disguised as woman, mild mentions of violence, must have played ff7/ffvii to understand, no other ff8/ffviii characters, not exact dialogue from game, not quite instant but something is definitely there attraction, quick attraction, rewrite with squall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Must have played Final Fantasy VII.It's the scene where Cloud enters Don Corneo's mansion as a woman in disguise in order to rescue Tifa. There, Aerith meets up with an old friend in an unexpected reunion down in the mansion's basement.





	And Then Came a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I have been replaying Final Fantasy VII and on/off contemplating a way to redo the game with Squall from Final Fantasy VIII included (just him for this, but if I ever do a bigger project for a complete remake I may include other FF8 characters). Well, I got hit with some plot bunnies, but... For some reason, it's only for certain parts of the game. But I really liked some of these ideas, and I was worried if I held off I might lose my motivation to write them--
> 
> So, I decided I would do a series of a bunch of related one-shot fics instead. 
> 
> I already wrote an unrelated one-shot that's sort of based on such an idea called [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741208), if you want to check that out.

Cloud was mildly surprised he didn't trip as he jogged down the steps. The basement was the only place with an unlocked door so far, and he hoped that perhaps this would be the room Tifa was being held else the facade he worked so hard to create as a woman would be for naught (he'd have to start busting doors down). Luckily, as he finally descended the last stair, he saw a woman in short, purple dress on the other side of the room. Despite her make-up and outfit, as Cloud approached he knew it had to be her...

And as soon as she turned around to quirk a brow of question at him, Cloud ducked around what appeared to be a torture table. He turned his back on the brunette woman and kept his head down as Aerith walked from the stairs to greet Tifa in his stead.

"Hi! Are you Tifa?"

"Yes, but how do you know me?"

"I'm Aerith. Cloud was really worried about you."

"Cloud? Oh, you're that woman he was with on the playground..."

"Don't worry, it's not like that! We just met."

"'Don't worry'? What do you me--wait..." Cloud could hear (and twitched with anxiety) as Tifa turned thirty degrees on her heel to look in his direction. "Cloud?!"

_Might as well face the music..._ He thought glumly as he slowly walked back around the table, and nodded with as much cold aloofness as he could muster under the circumstances. He knew plenty of men dressed as women (he had learned as much when he won his wig at squats), and he honestly didn't see a problem with it... on other men. Other men could dress as women or even realize they _are_ women and it was fine. But, it's fine for them. Not for Cloud. The blonde sighed and awaited what he expected were to be lots of giggling at the least. 

"What?! But, why??"

"How else was I supposed to get in here?" Cloud practically growled. "What are you doin' here anyway?"

"I'm here to get information." She remained straight forward. Cloud was glad that as her surprise ebbed away there wasn't so much as a smile of amusement on Tifa's lips. Instead, she seemed to regard him curiously.

"Information?"

"Yes, as we left Reactor 5 after you fell we saw a suspicious looking man acting shifty and decided to grab him. He mentioned the Don's name."

"But why are you here like this?" Cloud cringed. "You do know what kinda place this is?"

"Yes, but like you said 'How else was I supposed to get in here?' The Don has high security, but he's searching for a bride. Each night he picks from three girls to... go to bed with--see if they're 'wife' material. And I have to be that girl tonight or else I'm out."

"Well," began Aerith slyly--a large grin growing, almost cat-like, on her face, "if you know the three girls it won't be an issue, right?"

"Huh?"

Cloud shook his head firmly. "Absolutely not. It's too dangerous."

"So it's okay for Tifa to be in danger?"

"No, I don't want her in danger, either..."

"Then it's settled!"

"Hmm," Tifa looked Cloud over thoughtfully (clearly ignoring his frown and frustrated grunts of displeasure that followed Aerith's statement). She stepped closer to him and gently adjusted his dress around. "You make a really convincing, very pretty woman." She chuckled. "I kind of wish I had realized how pretty you can be! I could have dressed you up when we were kids. There weren't any other girls, after all."

Cloud jerked himself away and scowled at her. "I am not a _doll_."

"Of course not." Tifa chuckled. "But it really doesn't look bad!"

"... Thanks?"

Tifa turned to Aerith next. "Thank you for offering to help, Aerith. It is dangerous, but we can use all the help we can get."

"She shouldn't--"

The girls walked around Cloud, as if he were just a chair now, and moved to the end of the torture room near the stairs.

"Not at all! Do you trust me?"

"Aerith--"

"Yes, of course."

"Tifa--"

"I trust you, too. We'll make a great team!"

The blonde man in drag sighed, but then bit his lip as a thought occurred to him. 

"... Uh," Cloud interjected, despite the clear signal that the girls were openly ignoring him for now. "I don't know if this needs to be asked, but the third girl... is... me, right...?"

Tifa and Aerith looked at each other simultaneously.

"You're right," began his childhood friend.

"There was no need," added Aerith.

"To ask," finished Tifa, as if the two had been best friends for years.

Cloud hung his head as a fresh wave of humiliation hit. It lasted all but a second, however, as they heard the door above the stairs suddenly close. A click indicated it had been locked quickly after.

"..." From the shadows at the top of the stairs where the lantern lights could not reach walked in a tall, muscular man with a scar over his brow. Cloud tensed as he noted the cold stare and hard line of his shoulders... It wasn't unknown for men who worked in these places to, er, 'sample' the goods before they were shipped to wherever (Don or no Don), which left the blonde on high alert.

"... So it was you, Aerith," came the man's deep voice. He finally reached the foot of the stairs and planted a hand on his hip. Tifa and himself forgotten for now.

"Wait... No, wait! It can't be! Sq--?"

"I go by 'Leon' now."

"I can't believe it!" Aerith exclaimed happily as she jumped right into his surprised arms and hugged the stranger tight around his neck. Leon jumped, apparently not having expected that, and tentatively returned the hug with a loose embrace that barely qualified. A second after, Aerith released the new man and punched him on the arm with a scowl. "I can't believe it!" She huffed. "Where on Gaia have you been?! It's been, what, five years! _Five years_! The only reason I knew you weren't dead is because--"

Aerith glanced back at the other two, and sighed. 

"Nevermind. The point is... Where have you been? Why are you here? Where's, uh..." Aerith looked down toward her feet and clasped her hands together shyly. "Where's...?"

"You mean... 'him'?"

Aerith nodded.

"No clue where he is, or if he's even anywhere, but as for me... around."

Aerith turned her head back up to glare hard at Leon, but he only shrugged.

"Ugh. Always have to be mysterious, huh?"

"... Whatever."

Tifa cleared her throat. "Aerith, who is this?"

Aerith jumped, as if only just remembering them. Cloud turned away from her to stare at the brunette. Leon was so tall that when Aerith went to hug him she had hung like a necklace, and he was almost two and a half times Cloud's own size in muscle. The blonde imagined him a moment in the same dress and could easily see the seams ripping apart in their desperate attempt to accommodate him. Cloud accidentally caught Leon's eye (his steel-blue, no maeko to be seen... oddly captivating, cold eye) and felt struck. Not by lightening or sudden shame, but as if he couldn't blink or look away else reality itself might rip. It was the first time Cloud could recall feeling... stunned. Absolutely stunned. Cloud gulped, which seemed to break whatever spell Leon had used and at last Cloud looked away.

Just in time to see Tifa staring at him strangely.

"This is Sq--Leon. He's an old friend," Aerith clarified as she wrapped an arm around Leon's and practically beamed at him. "I've known him for years, even before he disappeared." She turned to the other couple. "Not childhood friends, per say, but a _long_ time." She looked right at Cloud as she added, "He was my boyfriend's friend..." She blinked as a gasp escaped her and turned back to Leon. "Wait, didn't you used to work for SOLIDER?"

"Not SOLDIER, no," Leon clarified. And that was it. The three stared on expectantly for a better explanation, some sort of detail, but the man only shrugged. That earned him another scowl from Aerith.

"Wait," Tifa piped up, since Leon was apparently done, "how are you able to move about freely in here? Or did you sneak in?"

"Yeah, Cloud had to dress up as a woman."

Leon quirked a brow at that. He turned his sharp eyes on Cloud again as Aerith indicated with a finger who she meant.

"Ah," Leon just stared at Cloud, who felt the need to lift his chin defiantly--in case he thought to say something nasty. "I had wondered why you seemed... different. Very convincing."

"I know, right?" Both girls agreed at once.

"Well," Leon turned away. Cloud felt relief spill into his gut like ice water when it seemed Leon had nothing to add about his outfit. Instead, Leon slowly moved through their group--one hand at his chin as he seemed to consider exactly what he wanted to say. He finally stopped and turned back to the others as he reached the end of the room furthest from the stairs. "I have a talent for... not being noticed, when I don't want to be."

"What--" Began Cloud, but he didn't have the chance to finish. The door was slammed open, and down came the receptionist from the first floor.

"There you are! The Don is ready for you now. I thought I told you not to go anywhere?!" The receptionist grumbled to himself as he turned around to leave. "Follow me! And this time _do what you're told_! Women, I swear..."

The small group of three turned back to look at Leon, but...

"The fuck did he go?" Cloud jerked his head left and right. There wasn't a trace of the brunette, or an exit he might have used, anywhere. They hadn't heard anything, either.

"... He wasn't kidding," Tifa added.

"Would you come on!" Screeched the receptionist. They were forced to let the mystery of Leon's sudden disappearance go as they trudged up the stairs to been seen.

oo00oo00oo

As they were being lined up before a gaudy red and gold desk, where the Don sat excitedly, the first thing Cloud noted upon a quick inspection of the room was... Leon. Standing off the end near an oriental room divider at the back of the room. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall as if he were as comfortable as could be. When their eyes met for the third time since meeting, Leon slowly lifted his hand and pressed a finger to his oddly plush lips (wait, plush?) in the silent signal of "no telling". Cloud wasn't sure if that was meant to be playful or what.

_... Is he one of the Don's guys, then? Should we consider him an enemy...? How did he get here before us?_ Cloud thought as he looked down to the floor. The Don hopped out of his chair and over his desk like an excited five year old in a candy shop. _No time to wonder yet, I guess. We'll just have to see._

"What lovelies!" Exclaimed the Don as he threw his hands up into the air and grinned lecherously. "Now, who will it be? I don't know if I'll be able to decide this time!"

The Don first walked to Tifa, and didn't mind leaning down to get a closer look at her somewhat exposed cleavage. His grin grew and Cloud had to suck in the feeling of disgust and illness that came over him. The Don then passed over Cloud in order to inspect Aerith next. Instead of her cleavage, the Don decided to play with a bit of her hair and chuckle like a harlequin to himself. Cloud bit back a growl. Right after, of course, he approached Cloud... who kept his head down. The blonde turned left and right and back again when the Don tried to inspect his face closer.

"I've decided!" Declared the fat man with no propriety. He threw his arms up and knelt to the ground in front of Cloud. "I've picked... this healthy looking woman!"

"What??" Cloud yelped. He barely noted in the corner Leon was shaking with silent laughter. _Bastard! I bet you had something to do with this! Probably hyped me up for fun, you weirdo._ "I couldn't possibly--"

"I like'em when they play hard to get," the Don practically purred as he stood up again. He snapped his fingers. "You guys can have the other two."

Cloud caught Leon disappearing behind the oriental screen just before the Don held out a hand.

"Follow me to the bedchamber, my pet~!"

oo00oo00oo

Leon wasn't anywhere to be seen once Cloud joined the Don on the other side... at least at first. The Don climbed onto the bed and only had eyes for Cloud then, which was when just past the gold and red dragon headboard and half-hidden by the larger than ever necessary oriental lantern did Leon reappear. He was silent, but clearly amused still. The skin around his eyes crinkled over a smirk. The set of his broad shoulders indicated he was still laughing to himself. Cloud glared hard at him, just before turning his attention away.

"Finally, we're alone," the Don practically wiggled his butt on the bed. "All right, pussycat! Come to daddy!!"

_... Hm... Well, I'm stuck in this situation with a pervert and there's a strange guy watching me. I wonder if he watched the Don with the other girls like this? Weirdo... But... I get a nice vibe from him..._ Cloud wondered for a moment if he had met Leon before. Despite everything so far and what little he knew of Leon, there was something about him that made Cloud feel like he could trust him--mess with him, even. And it would be welcomed, perhaps even challenged. _Maybe I should joke around and see what he does? I could probably break him if I play my cards right. Either way, it'll be amusing._

"Do you like me?" The Don interrupted his thoughts just in time for Cloud to take a step back and smile coyly.

"Of course, Donny," the blonde spoke in a high-pitched voice and appeared to blush. _Point to me,_ Cloud thought as Leon nearly snorted, or so the way he had to clasp a hand over his mouth indicated.

"Oh? You sure do know how to make a guy feel good," The Don scuttled like a crab after Cloud on the bed anywhere the blonde moved. "And what do _you_ wanna do, since you like me~?"

"Anything _you_ wanna do, daddy," Cloud had to use a lot of strength to keep a straight face for that. Leon was barely holding on--half bent with laughter behind the bed.

"Ah man, I can't stand it! All right, then," The Don was practically drooling, which somehow made it even harder not to laugh. The man hopped like a frog even closer. "Then give me a kiss!"

"Oh," Cloud pretended to be shy and hid behind a hand. "No, thanks~"

"What!" The Don reared up like a dog. "Why? Why?? WHY???"

"Because," Cloud began as he took the edge of the lovely dress he wore with one hand and grabbed the wig in the other, just before ripping them both off and saying in his normal voice, "I need that mouth to give me information."

"Oh, what a badass line," Leon deadpanned from his position behind the bed. 

"At least I'm not the one creeping behind the bed, Scar boy."

"Eat me, blonde."

"You're a man! You tricked me!" The Don gasped in horror and backed away until he was at the edge of the bed furthest from both men. Leon walked around the headboard to join Cloud, just as the girls returned in their normal clothes. "And you--who are you and where did you come from?! And you two," he stabbed an accusing finger in the air at Tifa and Aerith, "you're the other girls that came with him!!"

"That's right," Tifa piped up confidently. "Now shut up! We're asking the questions now!

"And you're going to answer them," Aerith sounded like she might be enjoying herself a little too much.

"Or..." Leon began as he knelt into the bed and smiled like a shark. "I'll burn them off."

"N-No-ooo-N-No-!" The Don stammered.

"Start talking, then," Tifa began again. 

"Wha... Wha... What d-do you want me to say??"

"What did your assistants find out when they investigated AVALANCHE? Tell us, or..."

Cloud kneeled into the bed beside Leon with a smirk that was equal parts vindictive and disgusted. "I'll chop them off."

"No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!"

"Well?"

"... I made them find out where the man with the gun arm was."

"And...?"

"That's all! That was what I was ordered to do!!"

"By who?"

"No, I can't tell you that!! I'd be killed!"

"Talk!" Barked Tifa hard. "Or else..."

Aerith was next in line to kneel into the bed and smile like a cat on the prowl of a fat mouse. "I'll rip them off."

"Waaaaaah!" The Don cried, with what seemed to be genuine tears of terror on his pudgey face. "It was Heidegger of Shinra! The Head of Public Safety Maintenance!"

"The Head of Public Safety Maintenance?!" Cloud went wide-eyed as he spoke. He, for some unknown reason, decided to look at Leon--to seek a reaction, perhaps... Or a confirmation, from the man he knew he had just met and whose intentions remained unknown. It was a sudden thing to happen--this new ally, who jumped in and acted as if he had been there all along. In turn, Leon quirked a brow at Cloud as if he just realized what he seemed to be doing and was wondering if he had just bit off more than he could chew. 

"Did you say the Shinra?!" Tifa jerked them both back into the interrogation. "What are they up to?! Talk, or..." And finally, she herself knelt into the bed with a toothy snarl. "I'll smash them."

"... You're serious, aren't you?" The Don was definitely sweating. "Oh boy, oh booy, oh boy..." He gulped. "I'm not fooling around here, either, you know. Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE, and want to infiltrate their hide-out. And they're going to crush them... literally!"

"How?" Demanded Cloud in a voice like sharpened metal. 

"By breaking the support beam holding up the plate above them!"

"Break the support?!"

"You know what'll happen? The plate'll go PING, and everything's gonna go BAAAAMMM! I heard their hideout is in the Sector 7 slums..." And for a moment as the Don spoke, he didn't seem so nervous... Until Leon growled low under his breath, which caused the Don to jump again. He stared at the brunette with large, pig-like eyes.

"They're going to wipe out the Sector 7 slums?!" Tifa was horrified. A jolt of panic ran through Cloud at the thought. "Cloud, Aerith," she turned to them next, "will you come with me to Sector 7?"

"Of course, Tifa," Cloud said with a nod. He gave Leon a quick glance, who just stared back. All four moved to walk around the bed (Leon coming on silent consent, for whatever reason he had) until they stood on the rug near the entrance... which was exactly when the Don chose to speak to them again.

"Just a sec!"

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped.

"No, wait, it'll only take a second."

"We should leave, now," Leon said suddenly.

"No, no!" The Don insisted, even as the brunette tried to move the group along. "How do you think scum like me feels after revealing that kind of information?"

Leon sighed, "It's a trap! Move!"

"Ha ha!" Came the final, far too cheerful reply... Just before he pulled a lever off to the side.

All four slipped through the floor.

oo00oo00oo

Cloud felt wet. Soaked, even. He also felt like his head was being support by something. He blinked his eyes open just as a light shaking occurred and looked up to see Leon just above him. Leon's hair was dripping wet and the fur lining of his leather jacket was soaked. Cloud realized from the angle Leon must have been supporting his head in his arm.

"... Wha...?"

"We fell. It was a trap," Leon said simply as he pushed the blonde up to sit and stood. Cloud rubbed his head. "I think you fell the hardest. Tifa and Aerith are on the steps," Leon indicated where he had laid the girls side-by-side. They weren't conscious. 

"... How come you carried them to the side and just let me lay in the stink water...?" Cloud complained, half-jokingly, as he held his ringing head and stood up carefully. He could tell they were in a sewer from the smell alone.

"You weren't under threat of drowning like they were. I was just getting to you."

"... Right."

Together, Cloud and Leon stirred the girls until they woke. Leon helped Aerith stand and Tifa pulled herself up by Cloud's arms.

"... Well," Cloud began, "first things first..." He turned to Leon. "You. Things happened rather fast just now and you're a totally unknown party... I have some questions, and we ain't movin' until you answer them."

The girls made sure to stand behind Leon so he had no escape.

The brunette looked between each person brielfly before shrugging. "Whatever."

"First of all... You knew about the trap," it wasn't a question. "How?"

"... How do you think I got into the room before you did? The Don's place is a god damn trap, hidden door, and false wall paradise. I doubt even the Don really knows what all went into his home, since he seems to forget the smaller hidey-holes all the time."

"Well, if they're smaller," Aerith said with a considering, amused smile, "it may be he ignored them because of his weight. Couldn't fit anymore."

"Maybe," Leon's eyes glittered with mischief, a look that left Cloud a little breathless. There was no denying Leon was... attractive. Not that Cloud was into men--he wasn't. He preferred women: boobs, in particular. Cloud's eyes darted to Leon's chest a moment. The jacket still obscured a lot, but the white shirt underneath was see-through from the water... and tight. Way too tight. Cloud could see the man's abs and the cleft of his pecs, which somehow felt inappropriate to look at. Cloud coughed and jerked his eyes away. 

"So you got in and out through the trap doors, or were you working for him?"

Leon chuckled, and this time it was allowed to be heard. It sounded like the gentle rumble of thunder in the distance.

"I told you," Leon ran a hand through his hair and grimaced when he came back with a rotten banana peel, "I have a talent for not being noticed."

"What does that mean?"

Leon sighed. "I had been hiding right behind him for nearly two weeks."

"What...?"

"You heard me. Two weeks and all he had to do was look over his shoulder. The man is as fat as he is oblivious... I was literally right behind him for two weeks. You saw."

"But how? Surely the other men would have noticed you?"

"They did, but chose not to say anything."

"Why?"

"Because _Donny_ has a temper," Leon smirked as Cloud huffed a laugh. It was strange... Cloud never had an inside joke with someone before. "Asking 'who is that guy' is the same as asking 'why did you hire him?' to the Don, and Cornerio doesn't care for people questioning his authority in any capacity. That, and the Don really should learn to be more careful if he plans to keep being a rat, but the man is paranoid. Paranoid enough that only two of his dozen or so men are the same people they were six months ago. He keeps changing them up. No clue what happens to the guys he fires, but they're apparently never seen again..."

"So the Don fucked himself," Cloud said bluntly, which earned him a surprised snort. "... I didn't mean that to be a pun."

"Of course not."

"All right, last question..." Cloud exchanged a cautious glance with Tifa, who had her motherly concern showing like a beacon. "Why did you help us? You were doing _something_ there for two weeks... and then tossed it to help us. Why?"

"I was there to make sure the women Don took in really were volunteers. There had been some rumors that some had been taken without consent, which would make him a rat and a human trafficker... But I didn't see that. That doesn't mean he's not, mind, since the bastard has enough illegal shit going on that I wouldn't be surprised, but the girls for his own use are all consented. They're all hoping to be his wife and live in luxury not realizing the man doesn't _actually_ plan to settle down... He's too horny, too paranoid, and far too sleazy for that."

"If you were investigating, why leave to help us...?" Cloud frowned softly. He didn't notice as Tifa tilted her head and stared between the two men, who had somehow walked another inch into each other's space subconsciously. There wasn't any animosity in the way they faced each other.

"I was going to leave soon anyway," Leon replied in a gentle voice. "So, when I saw Aerith there... Besides the fact that I owe her," Leon turned to Aerith without moving away from Cloud, "she _is_ a friend. I didn't want anything to happen to you, and you've always had a penchant for getting involved in danger."

Cloud snorted. _You got that right._

Aerith cooed playfully at Leon. She held her hands behind her back and bent closer to him with a toothy grin. "You do care about me!"

"I guess. Even if you are obnoxious."

"Hey!"

"..." Tifa wrung her hands gently.

"Come on, we have to hurry," Aerith interrupted as she began to push Leon ahead of her. "We can still make it to Sector 7, but we need to move now!"

"What?" Tifa murmured sadly.

"You said it's not easy to destroy the support, right? So we should still have time, even with butthead's interrogation."

".. Oh!" Tifa blinked and quickly followed after that. "That's right! And he didn't say when they left to do it or how!"

"The support for the plate has to be removed manually," Cloud said with a nod, "which means they can't just do it from some computer. They have to go there in person to get to the controls. We have time if we hurry."

Despite that, though, Tifa hung back and pulled Cloud aside and the group trudged through the gunk and green waters. They continued to move forward quickly as she whispered to him, "... Are you sure we can trust Leon, just like that?"

Cloud looked ahead at where Aerith and Leon were slowly leaving them behind. Aerith had his arm again and was adamantly chatting about something. She had been acting a little strange, too, since he arrived. She was definitely hiding a few things... Could either be trusted? Oddly, he wanted to--trust them both, that is. They all just met so secrets were a given, though.

"... I feel... comfortable with him."

"So I saw," grumbled Tifa under her breath.

"What?"

"You were saying?"

"I just feel like I know I can trust him. My gut says it's fine. My every instinct says they're both okay. I haven't felt very sure about anyone, but if I ever was with someone I just met... It's now, with him."

Tifa stared at him in concern.

"Sorry, Tifa, I can't explain it. I just trust him. Like how you had just met Aerith and trusted her right away."

"... I guess, but... this feels different."

"We can handle ourselves if he does try anything, but I don't think he will."

Tifa sighed. She still looked uncertain, but only nodded. Aerith yelled at them to hurry up down the tunnel, and they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Squall being put into this may seem a little forced to you guys, but I'm hoping as the one-shots continue that I'll get more into the groove of it and things will seem less strange around Squall being in the plot. I do have plans, really! This is a pretty experimental series for now, though.
> 
> When will the next part be up? As soon as inspiration hits. Though I have a general idea of what I want and where I want things to go, and of which scenes and events I want to include, I also don't know which I want to do next.


End file.
